THE MATING GAME
The mating game is the second episode of Lemur Street Summary Ringtail lemur mating season is in full swing and the male lemurs are out to impress the very picky and hard to get females. At the Graveyard gang, the males are wounded up with the possibility of a female coming into season. So far every thing seems tranquil. Until a scent comes along. After waiting for eleven months, dominant Crystal's mother, Josephine, has come into season. The males begin to scent mark their tails and flake the scent to other males in a scent battle. Blake, the dominant male of the Graveyard gang, normally has the upperhand over the other males when it comes to wining over females due to his male status. Blake may be in controll, but boldened by the scent of a female in season, the males begin to challenge Blake for Josephine's affection. Blake is forced to fight the other male lemurs off. Blake eventually wins over Josephine and mates with her, but her choice of open location means that Blake will have to fight to keep hold of his moment. One by one the other males challenge Blake as he tries to chase them off. Eventually Josephine leads Blake to a more secluded place and he mates with her in peace. Although having triumph over the other males as usual, Josephine will continue to give out scent messages of her in season all day so Blake will have to guard her. The Graveyards arch rivals, the Tornadoe troop, have crossed into Graveyard territory. Their aggressive leader Electra, walks for a defiant sun bath just in the border of the two territories. Flash, the dominant male of the Tornadoes, picks up the scent of a female in season and approaches Josephine. Graveyard dominant Blake, spots him and furiously charges towards Flash and fights brake out. Flash retreats but returns with a whole army of Tornadoe males. Blake and his Graveyard males assemble and prepare for a battle. Peg leg, the oldest and wisest lemur in the Graveyards, cuts his loses and exists the fighting ring. Blake charges, chancing the first group of Tornadoe males off. After his initial succession, he heads for Flash. The two males fight and Flash slashes Blake on the hand with razor sharp teeth. While Flash exists, Blake is mortally wounded on his hand. Graveyards number two male Milton, takes over the fight and chases off Flash and with the help of the other Graveyard males, chases off all the Tornadoe males, finishing the work Blake started. By the next day, Blake, being injured, is unavailable for mating battles and the other males take full advantage. Milton takes full advantage of Blake's set back. Last time he courted Tornadoe queen Electra, and this time he's looking for something close to home. Todays female was the most imprtant of all, the queen of the Graveyards, Crystal, was in season. The other males do their best to impress, but Crystal was very choosy and took her time to choose a mate. While Milton and the other males were busy preoccupied with impressing Crystal, Peg leg the oldest lemur in the Graveyards, slinks in unnoticed towards Crystal. Surprisingly she accepted his advances and mated with him. Ring-tailed lemurs featured on this episode Blake Crystal Milton Peg Leg Flash Electra The troops featured on this episode Graveyard Gang Tornadoe Troop Following episode STORMY WEATHER Category:Lemur Street Episodes